


Don't We Love It Now

by AryaWinchester



Series: Halloweek 2015 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clint is a nerd, Clintasha - Freeform, First Meetings, Halloweek, I can't write Nat, its hard!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha meets a pretty strange man on the bus.<br/>'hey you're kinda cute and do you know how loud you're singing right now??? we're on public transit!!!' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't We Love It Now

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 2 of Halloweek 2k15!!! Yay!!  
> Okay, so this whole thing is basically BS and I can't write Nat properly. I'm sorry if shes ooc, but I tried, okay?

Natasha sat down, trying to stay calm. If she had missed this bus, she would’ve had to wait another half hour and she did not want to get home past 1:30.

There weren’t very many people on the bus. A man at the front with an eyepatch, a couple girls talking quietly, an old man who looked a bit familiar, and another man across from Nat with his eyes closed wearing headphones.

Makes sense for this late at night.

Natasha leaned back in her seat, listening to the silence of midnight. It was peaceful.

Another stop and another passenger. This time a young man with dark roots showing through his bleached hair. He said something to the bus driver and moved to a seat. The bus started moving and it was quiet again.

The blond with the headphones across from Nat started humming a tune she recognized. Where was it from? It seemed upbeat and the man smiled.

“...come with us and you will see…” he said quietly, getting into it.

Natasha just smirked. Who was this guy, thinking he could sing on a bus.

He went back to simply tapping his foot and humming along to the familiar song.

Until he very loudly sang “This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,” changing his voice for the different parts.

‘Ah… Nightmare Before Christmas,’ she thought, ‘It is October, isn’t it?’

His eyes were closed, but he continued singing, getting glares and curious glances from the other bus patreons.

Done with the poor guy embarrassing himself, Natasha leaned across the aisle. “Hey. Sir?” she could hear the festive music blasting from the headphones.

“Dude.” she tapped his knee.

He finally opened his eyes and took off his headphones. “What? Did I miss my stop again?”

“Uh, I’m not sure. But do you know how loud you were singing?” Nat questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. “They’re cute I guess.”

Natasha shook her head. “What? That… That's not even related to what I said.”

The man looked at her, confused. “I wouldn’t have considered that but…”

“Are you deaf?”

“Oh! That’s why!” he touched his ear. “I forgot to turn on my ears. What were you saying?”

“Oh… Oh my god.” she sat back.

The man smiled. “You okay? There just hearing aids. I’m not a weird robot thing. But that’d be cool!”

Nat took a deep breath. “Do you know how loud you were singing?”

“Pretty loud, right?” he answered.

“Yeah. Maybe try to be quieter on public transit. Especially at midnight.”

He nodded. “Cool. I’m Clint by the way.”

Nat smirked. “Of course you have a nerdy name. This is my stop.”

“Mine too!”

She pressed the ‘Stop’ button and walked to the door. Clint followed.

They both hopped off and started walking in the same direction. Clint was back to humming his spooky tunes.

When Natasha got to her apartment complex and Clint was still behind her, she knew something was up.

She took out the knife she kept hidden in her pocket and put it up to him. “Are you following me?”

“No! This is my apartment! And why would I follow you?” he looked down at the blade.

“Wait…” Nat squinted her eyes. “Are you the guy who’s always playing Halloween music really loud?”

Clint shrugged, “Not always. Just during October. Holiday music is what keeps the earth from crumbling.”

“It’s the second week of October. I’ve heard the same playlist fifty times. How do you not go insane.”

He gave her a grin. “Childish mind, I guess. If you don’t mind, I’m tired and want to go inside. I’ll be seeing you around?”

He ducked around the knife, which Nat hadn’t put down, and went inside.

“Yeah, sure. See you around.”

Both of them could tell that a friendship had started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave comments. Maybe prompts for my 12 Days of Fanfics 2015?? Idk. Hope you liked it!  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
